Juvenile hormone (JH) plays a major role in regulation of larval development and adult reproduction in insects. The long term gaol of this research is to understand the regulation of JH synthesis by the corpora allata (CA). The experimental system is the female reproductive cycle of the cockroach Diploptera punctata. The Specific Aims are to demonstrate: 1) The degree to which allatostatins, neuropeptides that inhibit JH synthesis, regulate JH synthesis during the reproductive cycle; 2) to determine whether the ovary acts on JH production through allatostatin and/or independently; 3) to study how allatostatins act on the CA; 4) to search for stimulatory neuropeptides, allatotropins.